The gift from a waitress
by JustEM88
Summary: One shot... Basically Santana is a Waitress and becomes attracted to Brittany, after Santana gives a secret gift one thing leads to another... An bam SEX! Lol my summaries suck but feel free to read.


Just a oneshot... Basically just sexual not much of a story lol! Anyway yea ...

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

How long had I been admiring her? At least three months or maybe more. I was so taken with her that I often had a difficult time keeping to my work.

She had the most beautiful, long, bright blonde hair, it just flowed about her shoulders when she moved. Tall, probably about five nine or ten and slim, her legs were of movie star  
loveliness. Her breasts were nice but not large and appeared quite firm  
from the lack of bounce when she was on the move. I could close my eyes and perfectly envision the flare of her hips from her very trim waist into her her upper legs and the way those hips swayed as she walked or during her infrequent dances. Her blue eyes sparkled like you've never seen before and her smile melted my heart.

Yes, I have been watching her, admiring her, absorbing her every attribute and lusting for her from afar. Was I ashamed? Absolutely not. Beauty is to be looked upon and I did my part, my god did I do my part.

I am about five five. My hair is very dark brown bordering on black it's long, my eyes are brown, my body is what I guess is described as petite, that is till you come to my chest nothing about that is small, infact I am quite proud of the "twins" . Oh and before I forget my name is Santana. I am a waitress in a bistro which is fitted with a small dance floor and plays music on Thursday, Friday and Saturday nights. Sometimes it is a DJ or live bands.

This woman,the goddess of my dreams, has been coming in with two other women almost every Friday night since the first time I noticed her. I provide a waitress service to their table or booth and try not to be so obvious as I admire her beauty or ogle her, take their orders and deliver the food and drink.

All three are super friendly and quite personable but she ... is the best in my mind. They often have danced to the music but mostly they sip their drinks watching the other customers. Now and again they will all three get into a dance. Occasionally, the other two will dance with one of the guys when they are asked but not often. The object of my eye always turns them down. That made me even more driven to meet and get to know her.

The frustration for me was almost unbearable. I so strongly wanted to meet her ,in a personal way not as a waitress. But when you are  
working, you can't be socializing with the customers except in assisting them to spend money. I took care of that aspect of my job quite well. It was easy with them. I wanted to take that fourth seat and be part of their group. Mostly I wanted her. Wanted her in my arms, in my bed with me. I was obsessed I knew it,and I chose to not fight it. My fantasies of her were just well fantastic. How else could I describe my ultimate fantasy.

So, due to their weekly visits, we somewhat got to know each other. Rachel was the shorter one with the dark hair. She was a up and coming singer/actress. Quinn was a secretary for the vice president of a Law firm. She was the one with the mousey brown apple of my eye was the sexy, blonde goddess named Brittany. She worked in a community centre doing admin, while also teaching dance class.

The more I saw of Brittany, the more obsessed I became. I had been conjuring up a plan but I didn't know if I would ever gather the nerve to implement it.

Then one Friday night, I was overcome with what,lust?insanity? ... just plain old stupidity?I'm still not quite sure which it was or if it was all three at the same time. My plan was taking over my mind that night. Brittany looked so damned gorgeous and I was so horny for her, I needed her. I hadn't given much thought to the possibility that she could be straight. I was too focused on my own aims.

It was autumn and the nights were getting cooler. All three had worn light jackets of some kind and hung them on the hooks at the posts which separate the booths. I took note of Brittany's yellow one when they came in and I watched her hang it up. The jacket had large patch pockets on either side down where it would go over her hips. This was it. I was euphoric and this was the night I would put my plan to the test.

For a few weeks now I had been carrying a small zip-lock plastic bag in my purse, along with a hand written note and a peel-off sticky back label . Now it was time to put them to work ... hopefully to work for me.

On the sticky label I had written, in large letters, with a waterproof pen  
... "OPEN IN PRIVATE"... and would affix it to the outside of the plastic bag.

The note merely said "If you would like to know who these belong to please send email to this address ... "want2meetu ".

Because of the anxiety and excitement I had generated within myself, my pussy had been flowing and the crotch of my panties was soaked with my desire. In the restroom, I activated my master plan. Along with the note, I placed my quite wet red thong inside the bag and zipped it before I stuck the label on.

While they were all away from the booth I wandered by, checking for empty glasses etc., and slyly placed the bag in the left pocket of her I went about my work and kept an eye on her as best I could.

A little later, around midnight, they were getting up to leave and I just  
happened to be at a table right by them. She put on her jacket and  
obviously felt something. She reached into the pocket and pulled out the bag. She turned her back to the others and looked at it for several seconds as she turned it around and looked it over. She wrinkled her forehead in thought and put it back into her pocket before she turned back to them and said she was ready if they were. As they headed to the door she turned a couple of times and looked over the dimly lit room before she shrugged her shoulders and went outside.

When I got home around 1:30am, the first thing I did was turn on my  
computer and check for email. I was disappointed. Very disappointed. No  
new mail. I assumed she was trying to figure out who had done it without  
sending email.

Saturday passed and my mailbox was still empty. As the days wore on I began to think I had not been successful. When the next Friday came around and still nothing from her, I was feeling pretty dejected. That evening the three of them were back again as usual.

I approached them and said "Good evening ladies, how are you all doing  
tonight?"

Rachel smiled and said "I am fine, thanks, how are you?"

Before I could answer Quinn said "I say TGIF," and the three of us laughed but Brittany seemed to be away somewhere else in her mind.

I waved my hand in front of her face and said "Are you with us this  
evening?"

She shook her head a bit and said "I'm sorry, I was in deep thought and  
wasn't paying attention. What did I miss?"

"Nothing really, ... I just asked how you all are doing."

"I'm good. Just thinking ... oh it's nothing. Never mind," she said.

So I took their drink order and left.

I now knew that she was thinking about what had happened last week.

Brittany was on the alert. Scrutinizing everyone in the place, looking for some clue, a sly look or anything that would tip her off and expose the culprit.

But after I delivered their drink order she seemed to be her usual self  
again, laughing and talking with her two friends. The rest of the evening  
passed as many others had for them.

By now I was telling myself that my mission had failed. She wasn't  
interested in women and I would just have to tune out my desires for her  
and look elsewhere. But, at least to me, she was so beautiful, getting her  
out of my mind would be real chore.

Later when they were preparing to leave, I was bussing a table right by  
them. I noticed that she had her jacket in her hands and was feeling all over it before putting it on.

I had to say something so I asked, "Did you lose something Brittany?"

She looked up quickly and said "Oh ... no ... I was just checking my  
pockets. Someone anonymously gave me a gift last Friday in here. They left it in my coat pocket when I wasn't looking. Just wanted to see if I got another one this week."

That was the end of the conversation as she turned and followed the other two outside.

I hurried home after closing and checked my email again. Disappointment glared at me from the monitor screen "No New Mail". So I showered feeling very sorry for myself and went to bed.

Next morning I made coffee and told myself there was no hurry to get online as the mailbox would still be empty. But I ignored that and turned it on anyway.

My heart almost jumped into my mouth as I read ... "1 New Mail Message". I fumbled with the mouse and finally got the pointer in the right place so I could click on it. It was listed as being from "BrittBritt" and I knew it was from her.

She had written ... "I know who they belong to now. They are mine because you gave them to me. I presume it was a birthday present but there was no gift card and I have no idea where or to whom I should send the Thank You Card. Please write back. B"

I looked at the email header and saw that it had been sent only 5 minutes  
earlier. Hoping that she was still online, I hurriedly began to type a  
reply.

I wrote, "Yes they are indeed yours. I am very glad to finally hear from  
you. I was worried that you had just discarded my gift and that would be  
the end. At the risk of being denied, instead of telling you who I am, I  
ask you to meet with me. In a public place of course, during daylight  
hours. We can meet and talk awhile if you decide to stay after the inital  
meeting. Downtown there is a small park on the corner of 4th and Lima.  
Lots of people around so you need not feel unsafe. Would you be willing to meet me there, say at 1pm today? Please let me know and please say yes." I clicked 'send' without adding my name.

The park I mentioned is on the corner about a half block from the bistro  
where I work. In about 5 minutes more, my computer beeped alerting me that I had mail. I hurried to read it.

Again from 'BrittBritt'. She had written, "I admit this is a rather  
unusual thing and normally I would refuse to meet like that, my mum always taught me  
Not to talk to strangers. But in  
this case, you have piqued my curiosity and I am going to agree to your offer. You have the edge since you know what I look like so I will try to be a bit early and you can find me. See you at 1pm. B"

My heart was racing, my brain was mush as I paced my apartment and played scenario after scenario in my mind. What should I wear? Should I do something with my hair? Everything I thought of was a problem for me. I needed to calm down. I went to the bathroom and instead of a shower I filled  
the tub with warm water and a generous dose of bubble bath. After soaking in the warm, frothy water, I was more calm,but not cured by any means. I stepped into the shower to just rinse off, then dried and headed to my closet to solve the next problem.

Though it was autumn, the days were still warm and usually sunny. I chose  
a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a black top with short sleeves and a deep V in front. I styled my long dark hair so that it had a gentle wave, topped off with my aviators resting on top of my head. After a bit eye shadow, some blush on my cheeks and some light pink gloss on my lips I was ready to roll. This was essentially the facial look I wore to work at the bistro.

When the time was near, I grabbed my shoulder bag and headed downtown. It wasn't far and I could walk it in about 10 minutes to the park. So I strolled along, checking my phone to make sure I wasn't early.

I walked past the park on 4th Street but didn't see her so I rounded the  
corner onto Lima and I spotted her sitting on a bench in a shady spot. I  
started to walk on by but then I turned my head and looked in. Reacting with surprise at seeing her, I turned and headed toward her.

"Hi Brittany...What are you doing sitting here all alone?"

"Hi yourself ... well ... I ... uh ... have a date. What are you up to  
today Santana?"

"May I sit?"

"Oh sorry ...of course please sit down."

"Now what am I up to,well err actually I am your date."

I could see the shock on her face and in her beautiful blue eyes "You? you are my mystery date? oh my god I can't believe this,I thought you were  
just passing by and saw me here," she uttered from a seemingly agitated state.

I put my hand on hers and said "Maybe I should just go back home, I was hoping for a more positive reaction.. I'm sorry."

"NO no no no no,don't you dare leave me. I am.. I don't know what i  
am right now. But I just, i just never expected in my wildest dreams ... oh  
my god believe me, this is a positive reaction, very positive the surprise is just overwhelming."

I turned more toward her and took hold of both hands as I said "Brittany, please calm down ... you aren't making any sense."

She looked into my eyes and she was wide eyed herself but she was smiling  
and shaking her head sideways just a little. I squeezed her hands and she  
squeezed back on mine.

"I am calm Santana ... for what has just happened I am about as calm as I  
am going to be for awhile. Let me catch my breath, ok?"

"Then I will talk while you settle down a little more," I told her and she  
nodded, still wearing a wide smile.

So I told her how I had wanted to meet her ever since I first saw her  
and was so afraid of rejection. I had to resort to the way in which I made the first move because I couldn't have handled the embarrassment of letting her know i liked women and being turned down.

She patted my arm and said "I think it was a very cool an exciting way to create some mystery and open the first door. Indeed, giving me your panties like that allowed you to find out much about me. If I didn't respond then I wasn't interested in another woman. If I did respond, then you could try to find out if I was only curious or just how far I was willing to go. You're a smart girl Santana... And sorry I'm rambling."

I just stared. I was kind of waiting for her to continue. Finally she did.

"It is rather funny that you have been building up the nerve to approach  
me. All the while I was confused with my own err stuff ... of wanting to  
be friends with you. Watching you flit around all those customers as I stole peeks at your legs and butt,even your delicious boobs.. many nights there I was as wet as you were  
before you bagged the thong you gave me." She said with a cheeky grin.

"You aren't just saying that are you? I can tell from the sound in your  
voice that you are sincere. No wonder you were so shocked," I said as I started laughing, "this really is kind of hilarious isn't it? I ... like  
you had no idea that you had any interest in me."

By this time it was about 1:30. She looked at her watch and said "Do you  
have plans for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, well ...yes and no I have to go to work again at 6 this evening and we don't close until 1am."

"Well, we have until 6 then don't we?" She smirked.

"Sure or maybe 5:30 so I can change clothes for work."

"OK then, which of us lives closer! my place is about 10 minutes in  
that direction."

I laughed and said "And mine is about 10 minutes in the other direction, I assume you are referring to walking time?"

"Yep! so we live that close to each other this is just so weird... wonderfully bizarre," she said with a laugh.

"Why don't you lead me to your place and then when it is time for you to go  
to work, we can walk together and I can go on home from there?"

"Alright, let's do that."

In no more than 15 minutes we were there, on the elevator and up to the 4th floor. As soon as we were inside and the door clicked shut, her arms went around me and we were kissing, kissing hard and passionately our tongues at war,lips wet with saliva sliding together with  
both of us breathing noisily through our nostrils. Her hands found my butt and pulled me tighter.

I was on cloud nine or whatever the ultimate in being high really is I was there,floating in her arms hers to do whatever she wanted with me, and god was I gonna let her.

I put my hands on her gorgeous butt, that butt that I had for so long,  
ached to touch and kiss. She pressed against me and her hands went up my back and under my top before she moved them to the front and squeezed my bra covered breasts. I moaned and felt my knees weaken.

"I got to sit down," I managed to say through our lips.

Without giving up the kiss, she walked me to the sofa and we sat down on  
it. In a short time I broke the kiss and put my forehead against her  
shoulder.

"Is this a dream Britt? It seems so surreal.I have dreamed for this and now here we are,"

"It certainly isn't a dream maybe a dream come true, but not a  
dream anymore,"

We started kissing again and I ventured to touch her breast through her dress and bra as she touched the inside of my leg through my pants and reached up to my crotch where she just put a little pressure on my hidden lips with her fingertips. I thought I was going to come right then and there, but I managed to hold it back.

"We would be much more comfortable in the next room," I said in a throaty  
whisper.

She stood and helped me up as we turned toward my bedroom. Fortunately I had made the bed before I left that is my routine,but since I wasn't quite myself that day I could well have skipped that chore.

We stood, kissing, as she lifted the bottom of my top up toward my  
shoulders. I raised my arms up and backed away from her lovely mouth long enough for her to pull the top over my head and drop it to the floor. I put my arms around her neck as she reached behind me to unhook my bra  
strap. She raised the cups from my breasts and her fingers felt like  
tendrils of heat as they explored my flesh and then pinched lightly at my  
Hardening nipples.

Her tongue lapped at my ear and she whispered, "Would you like to undress  
me?"

I quickly started following orders, I reached behind her and ran her zip down as far as it would go before I pulled the flimsy cloth off her shoulders and she removed it from her arms. I kissed the soft bulges of her breasts where her bra didn't cover as I fumbled with her bra hooks. I was light headed but I knew what I was doing and what I had to do.

Now her breasts were as free as mine but her dress had hung on her perfect hips. I knelt down and tugged at it until it slid down past her hips and fell to her ankles. Her crotch was right at my face. I held the dress  
while she raised each leg away from it and then I threw it toward a corner.  
When I looked back to her crotch, I realized that she was wearing the  
Red thong that I had given her and she had made her own wet spot in  
it. On automatic now ... I uncontrollably leaned forward and kissed the slick front patch of cloth that covered her currently hidden treasure.

After a few seconds I leaned back and said "I love your thong,"

"So do I. It was a special gift. But maybe I should have washed it  
before I wore it,what do you think?" She asked with a dirty smirk.

"I like it just the way it is. You can wash it some other time," I groaned another pang of arousal hitting my core. Then I leaned into her again and pushed my tongue against the wet material as I tasted hers mixed with mine.

I pulled it down and off her legs to find a completely smooth mound and  
pubes. Not a hair anywhere. I nuzzled my lips against her mound and kissed the soft skin several times before I stood up.

She took the cue and knelt to remove my pants and reveal my own wet thong, which by the way was a sky blue color, except for the dark area where it was soaked with my juices. She pulled it off me and put it to her nose as she sniffed deeply at my aroma.

She looked up at me and smiled as she said "Yep, you are the one who gave me the thong,"

We both chuckled at that before I said "Did you have any doubts?"

"No,not since we met in the park."

Both totally nude, we hugged, kissed and ran our hands all over each others hot skin. She lowered me to the bed and I swung my feet up as she crawled up to me from the foot of the bed, kissing my feet and legs as she went all the way to my nipples, before she went back down again. This time she stopped at my little dark strip of my Brazilian. She nuzzled her lips into it and licked it as well.

Then her tongue contacted my pussy. I felt as if someone had poured hot water on me. I was instantly hot all over,from the inside out. I had lusted for this for so long and now it was right there and it was  
real. The slurping sounds she made as she licked and sucked at my juices  
was sheer music to my ears. It was also the most thrilling thing that had  
ever happened to me.

I muttered, "Sixty nine?"

"Not yet," came her muffled answer as her tongue tip pushed its way between my lips as far as it could reach, which was just past my entrance.

I erupted in a violent orgasm. It just hit with almost no warning at all.  
My body was like a mass of jello in an earthquake. I quivered and shook,  
totally out of control. I felt my thighs squeezing her head but I was  
powerless to stop. Every muscle in my body seemed to be on automatic for about an hour. I know it was probably no more than half a minute but it seemed to go on forever.

Finally it subsided into just intermittent quivers through my limbs. Brittany slowly extracted her upper body and head from my legs and crotch.

"My oh my San, do you always come that hard? That was awesome."

"I have never had one like that before,never even close!you are  
awesome, mmm that is why I had an awesome orgasm."

She snickered as she moved up beside me, kissed me so tenderly several times and her hands gently explored my breasts and rock like nipples. My aftermath with her was so enjoyable, so tender as she helped me back down from that glorious peak I had reached.

After several minutes I began to stir about. I kissed her shoulder and then  
her breasts before I pursed my lips around one of her nipples and sucked on it like a feeding baby. She moaned and squirmed a bit.

"Do you need to rest a while before you do this?"

"No, I am fine. Just allow me my time now. I have dreamt of this moment so many times. Now the rest of my dream can come true."

I pushed her legs apart and ran a finger up and down her slit without  
penetrating but putting pressure on the clit area at the top. Her nipple  
seemed to grow even bigger between my lips. Her fantastic legs spread even wider, begging for more contact, maybe even penetration but I wasn't ready for that yet. I left her breast as I kissed and licked my way down he abdomen to just above her mound. I moved to the side and licked down that path at the pelvis and thigh junction.

Moans and grunts were the sounds I heard which drove me onward. I licked down the inside of her thigh, past the knee and down to her ankle.

I started back up the other leg in reverse of the way I came down. Kissing and licking, massaging with my fingers as I made my way back to the junction. I rubbed two fingers over her soft wet lips and as they  
separated, I reached deeper into the folds, into the warm wetness that soon would be my afternoon dessert.

She was moaning louder and more often as well as speaking my name "Ummhh Santana, oh Sann ... " I heard several times and in several different versions.

That was my driving force. She liked what I was doing. I loved what I was  
doing, especially hearing her responses.

I kissed and licked every square millimeter of skin between her thighs  
without getting into the wet part yet. I wanted her to explode like I did.  
I wanted to be the best server she has ever known. When I finally kissed  
right on her clit she pushed up toward me and I knew it was time for my  
tongue. I pushed it between the lips and licked slowly up and down the  
length of her slit. I could taste her tanginess and knew it was flowing.  
I pushed deeper with my tongue and she moaned loudly as I wiggled my tongue tip in a circular motion.

With my middle finger, I felt her wetness even deeper while I used my  
tongue to work at the edge of her hood. I covered her entire clit area  
with my mouth and applied suction which elicited more moaning from her as well as some strong upward pushes from her hips.

I introduced a second finger and she rotated her hips slightly while my mouth sucked at her clit. I continued to service her with my two fingers while I moved my other hand to help extract her clit from its hiding place. It emerged, showing its pinkness and  
seemed to grow a bit more after it was freed. I licked it gently with my  
tongue, knowing how tender and sensitive a clit can be at times. She  
responded quickly with rapid short breaths as she worked against my fingers and my mouth.

I increased the speed of my plunging fingers and put more pressure on her  
clit as she was climbing her own personal mountain. No more words came from her. Only moans, grunts and guttural sounds from deep in her throat.  
Her wet flesh was hot against my tongue and lips as both our bodies were sweaty and slick.

I heard, "mmmmphg ... mmmmph ... ooohhhhhh ... cummminnnnng... " then a loud but not shrill scream like emanated from her throat before she pushed up against my face with her body bowed up from the bed and she was now supported only on her head and heels. Her body remained rigid in that position for several seconds before she just collapsed beneath me and the only sounds were her laboured breathing and my tongue lapping up her juices.

I pulled my face away from her, extracted my fingers and moved up along side her. Her chest was rising and falling with her rapid breathing as I reached to lightly caress her nipples with my stick fingers. Her face turned toward me and she was smiling with both her eyes and her sweet lips.

I said softy, "Are you glad you wrote that first email?" then I grinned.

After a long look into my face she finally said "I'm not sure yet. You are  
going to have to do a really large number of auditions before I can decide on that." Then she laid that heart melting smile on me and said, "Actually,that was the best decision I ever made."

Then she moved quickly to get on top of me and we were into a 69 position  
before I hardly knew it was happening. She licked me first and of course I had to defend myself so I licked on her. We worked our way to another orgasm for each of us. Mine arrived first but she was close behind by maybe only one minute or so.

I looked at the clock and knew there was no time to rest or sleep before my work time so I just laid there a few minutes and got up to go shower.

"Take me with you," I heard a rather weak voice say.

So I helped her up and we showered together, enjoying several kisses and  
soaping each other. We were both too tired to do much of anything else.

As we were drying each other she said "You are coming to my place after your work shift aren't you?"

"I am now. I didn't know for sure if you were going to invite me. I  
thought maybe I failed the first audition," I said with a pouting lower  
lip.

That brought a giggle from her and she replied "Well, I think it is good to  
have your second audition close behind the first so you will remember  
better."

"And what do I have to remember exactly?"

"To be naked and do everything possible to bring your partner to orgasm,think you can handle that?"

"Even in the dark with my eyes closed, not a problem. I will be there... Well if you tell me where you live." She chuckled.

"I will give you my card with my address on it or,even better I could pick you up out front of your work place. That way you wouldn't have to walk your tired body those four or five blocks."

"That would be great Britt. I should be out by about 1:15.

"I will pick you up then. Now you better get a move on or you will be  
late."

So we got dressed and walked to the bistro. With no feeling of  
embarrassment, we kissed on the sidewalk and she walked away as I watched her lovely legs and her swinging those delicious hips, tantalising me again.

OoooooooooooooO  
Errr yea there you go Brittana sex!


End file.
